Shell
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: An alternate ending to love is a battle ground where Heat turned evil. Heat was a shell of her former self. She was not the girl she was born to be. She worse. And soon the world would be hers to rule over. They would have to understand that. -Not a main part of my Snow rose series.


Note: A what if Heat had turned evil after Ora's finally attack hit her heart at the end of Love is a battle ground.

* * *

Heat was a shell of her former self. Her once bright green eyes where dark and cold. She sat on a throne of black roses and let her long pink hair fall past her shoulders. She moved with such grace that all those who looked at her thought she was not real for a moment. When she walked, she moved as if on water and had a straight face. Heat was a shell of her former self. She did not know how to smile without feeling pain in her heart. She was not the woman she was born to be. She was worse.

Jack watched with a cold dark stare as Heat walked into the room. She glanced at him with soft loving eyes before looking at the others. This was the end of a long bitter war. They had hurt her. They had tried to change her. One of them even tried to kill her. If they had wanted to destroy her than she would give them cause to do so. She used her powers over love in ways she never dreamed possible. She had an army of beings ready to die because they thought they loved her.

"Tessa?" North cried out. "Tess, you are better than this." He tried to reason with the child who once looked at him with pure joy. That child was gone. Heat was no longer his little girl. Who was he to tell her what she was? He did not know her. Hell, he tried to kill her.

"You gave up the right to call me that," Heat hissed out, "The day you tried to kill me." She spat out. Her long tight black dress moved like a second skin. It seemed as if the dress were alive and ready to attack.

"He didn't mean that." Jack reasoned. He hoped to see the woman he once loved. He had missed her greatly.

"How could you side with them?" Heat asked as she moved face him. Her face was inches a way from his. "They tried to hurt me. Before I had done anything wrong." She was so angry she took her staff and hit Bunnymund across the face.

"A!" He yelled out. "I ain't done nothing wrong." Heat turned her dark eyes to show him she was in no mood to listen to him.

"I didn't say that what they did was right. I just said that they didn't mean to hurt you." Jack explained.

"They tried to kill me! They attacked me in my sleep." Heat cried out. "Does that mean anything to you?" She was almost to the point of tears. "Did you not see our bed? Did you not see where their blades hit? They would have killed you too." Heat pointed out. Jack seemed to think that over before closing his eyes.

"I can't let you hurt them." Jack sighed out.

"But you can let them get a way with hurting me?" She chocked out. "You would turn your back on me?"

"I never turned my back on you." Jack explained as he studied the look in her eyes. She was hurt and confused. It was no wonder that Pitch had used her in his plan.

"Pitch will deal with your friends." She hissed out as she looked a way. "I will have you locked a way until I know what to do with you." She paused for a moment as she looked at her father, Tooth, and Bunnymund.

"Tooth?" Heat questioned. "Do you think it would have been better if you let me die that day?" The men in the room were confused. What had she meant by this?

"I believe that I did the right thing." Tooth whispered out. "I believe that you are not wrong... I saw the way you were when you thought... what you are doing... I may not approve... but..."

"But you know that it is not wrong?" Heat asked looking like a young helpless girl. Tooth nodded softly. "I will do my best to keep you alive." Heat promised. For a moment Heat was as she had been before Ora's attack that tainted her heart and turned her towards darkness.

"I understand." Tooth said as she was taken a way.

"I promise nothing to you daddy nor you Bunny." Heat spat out as they were taken a way from her. She could feel Pitch watching her. See did not care. Let him question her actions. She was her own person and he was nothing. She waved her hand in the air and waited for Pitch to appear. She could sense that a fight would be coming.

"You would let her live." Pitch stated. He was pissed by this. "First that boy and now her? I am starting to question which side you are on."

"I am on my own side." Heat stated with an eye roll as she played with her golden staff. "And _that boy_ will join me soon enough."

"How can you be sure?"

"I saw it in his eyes. I have made him question himself and his actions. He loves me more than he hates me. He can not kill me and he knows that it would destroy me to have to kill him." Heat explained as she moved about the room. "He will join me because he loves me."

"If he loves you," Pitch asked. "Why dose he not join you now?"

"I do not question you." Heat yelled as she stared down the nightmare king. "So, why question me? I have proven myself to you. Let me have what I ask for once." Pitch was used to her screaming. She was always in a bad mood since she turned evil.

"We are not done." Pitch stated as Heat rushed out of the room.

"Fuck off!" She yelled back. She could not wait to destroy that man. She just needed to wait a bit longer. Her power may not have been enough, but Jack's power and hers would do the trick. She made her way to her room and closed the doors behind her. She was tired of that fear king. He was driving her up the walls.

"Pitch again!" Jack asked from his chained stated.

"Yes," Heat replied as she dropped her staff onto the floor and clawed her way up her bed. Jack was sitting on top of her sheets looking at her softly. "I believe that he is in love with me." Heat stated as she undid Jack's chains.

"That's not good." Jack stated upset by the news.

"Hush." Heat said as she placed her lips to his throat. "Let us not yell. My head hurts too greatly."

"Fair enough." Jack said as he let Heat kiss him all over. "I missed this." He moaned out.

"I've missed you." Heat whispered into his ear, before kissing him with all the passion she had in her body.

"Have you had a change of heart?" Jack asked between kisses and moans. Heat pulled back. She did not understand. "I saw you in there. You seemed unsure." Jack stated as he moved Heat onto his lap, roughly. Heat hissed at the feeling. It felt too good to be touched by this man.

"I do not understand what you mean." Heat said as she rocked her hips.

"You want to let Tooth live." Jack stated. "Why?"

"Ugh, please. Not you too." Heat said as she pushed herself off of Jack. "I should be able to do as I want."

"She tried to kill us." Jack bit back in rage. All the kindness he had shown before was gone. "You can not let that go unpunished."

"She will live and watch her friends die. She will live the rest of her days pained by this. Is that not enough?" Heat questioned.

"She tried to kill us. She planned the attack with them." Jack restated.

"We do not know that." Heat whined. This was going no where. "If not for her, I would have died years ago. She saved my life. I can not kill her after what she has done for us."

"Will you explain?" Jack asked as he circled his arms around her. She did not wish to and he seemed to see that now. He sighed as he leaned down to kiss her. "My strength is almost back."

"Than we will attack?" Heat questioned as she let her lover kiss her.

"Yes," He said as he left a trail of hot kissed down her neck. Jack had lost a great deal of his powers during an attack against Pitch. Heat was greatly upset by this. It had mean that she had to wait until he gained his powers back for their plans to happen. She hated pretending to agree with Pitch. She hated listening to him talk on and on. But soon, the world would belong to Jack and her. They would rule as king and queen over bitter love and frost. It was all coming together after such a long time.

Heat was a shell of her former self. She was not the girl she was born to be. She was worse. She would burn the world down for the one she loved. He was all that mattered now. As long as he loved her, she would do whatever to keep him beside her. Jack was a shell of his former self. He was not the person he was born to be. He had let that all go to be with the one he loved and to keep her safe. He had turned his back on his old life the moment his friends tried to kill them both. He would let the world froze over before letting someone harm her. And soon, no one would be able to harm them every again.

End Note: I turned Jack evil. I did not see that coming. I really didn't plan on ir and than it kinda shaped itself. I couldn't stand to see Heat and Jack fighting each other. Yea, if you haven't read Love is a battle ground and Princess and the Peasant. (the one I'm working on now)


End file.
